politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Rokkenjima
Rokkenjima is a nation currently based on the planet of Meta, located within the Orbis planetary system. The nation existed on Orbis under the leadership of Erika Furudo up until the Rokkenjima Explosion Accident. After almost eight months, the nation was re-established under the leadership of Eva-Beatrice, after arriving from the planet of Digiterra Cities of Rokkenjima Evatrice The capital of Rokkenjima, and also its largest city. This is where Eva-Beatrice resides and the location of the interstellar teleporter that leads to Digiterra. Evatrice has a population of around 230,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Ragnite Power Complex #1. Erika-shi Modeled after the nation's capital on Digiterra. This coastal city is the home to the nation's largest shipping port, and holds the title of Rokkenjima's second largest city. Erika-shi has a population of around 230,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Ragnite Power Complex #2. Beato-shi Named in honor of the Golden and Endless Witch, Beatrice. This city is Rokkenjima's top vacation spot, containing some of the nation's most beautiful scenery. Beato-shi is tasked with supplying the nation with an endless flow of natural resources. Beato-shi has a population of around 229,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Ragnite Power Complex #3. Virgilia-shi Named in honor of the Witch of the Finite, Virgilia. This city is Rokkenjima's educational hub, and home to the nation's best schools and colleges. Virgilia-shi has a population of around 229,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Ragnite Power Complex #4. Gaap-shi Named in honor of one of the 72 Great Demons and 33rd highest ranking earl of the underworld, Gaap. Although it produces nothing special compared to the nation's other cities, it is one of the fastest-growing cites in Rokkenjima. Gaap-shi has a population of around 227,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Ragnite Power Complex #5. Alcamoth One of Rokkenjima's most technologically advanced cities. It floats above Eryth Sea as a result of the amount of Ether in the air. The only way to enter the city is by using teleportation pods located on hovering reefs throughout Eryth Sea. The city was Rokkenjima's first on Orbis, and served as the location for all the nation's embassies. Alcamoth has a population of around 226,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Ragnite Power Complex #6. Hinamizawa A major city constructed just outside a small village. It is most known by the public for carrying an unusual disease known as Hinamizawa Syndrome. Hinamizawa has a population of around 225,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Ragnite Power Complex #7. Sintiya-shi Named after Eva-Beatrice's wife, Grand Duchess Sintiya of Finland. The main attraction of the city is the recently built Raizen Academy. The purpose of the Academy is to educate those with natural magical abilities lying dormant within them to reach their full potential. Students of Raizen Academy work to hone their magical skills over the course of a year. Those who succeed have the option to enroll in Rokkenjima's military in a branch of their choosing. Only citizens of Rokkenjima are able to attend. Sintiya-shi has a population of around 222,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Ragnite Power Complex #8. Vampiria Being constructed specifically for vampires, it is the only city of its kind. With Rokkenjima's large vampire population, the Witch Council decided to create for them their own city to call home. Although it isn't required for all vampires in Rokkenjima to live there, about 92% currently are. The city is also home to the Devil's Castle, Rokkenjima's military headquarters built for Commander Satan Jacob. Only those considered magical creatures by the Witch Council are allowed to enter the city (witches, vampires, demons, angels, fairies, etc.). In October of 2016, several new districts were added to Vampiria, each one specifically constructed for a magical species residing in Rokkenjima. In addition to the original vampire district, there now exists separate districts for witches, demons, angels, and fairies. Vampiria has a population of around 220,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Ragnite Power Complex #9. Roshan City Roshan City is modeled after various locations in the Japanese capital of Tokyo, those being Shinjuku, Shinagawa, and Tennōzu Isle. The city is located on Meta's westernmost continent, Luna. It is a wildly popular vacation spot, with Valak Mountain Range bordering the city to the north. Roshan City has a population of around 216,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Ragnite Power Complex #10. Koshi Koshi is modeled after the American city of New York. It is located on Meta's westernmost continent, Luna. Koshi is the largest city on Luna, and home to the largest number of American citizens on Meta. Koshi has a population of around 161,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Ragnite Power Complex #11. Vaux-shi Named in honor of the Golden and Endless Witch, Clair Vaux Bernardus. It currently holds the title for the fastest growing city in Rokkenjima, in terms of both population and land area. Vaux-shi covers approximately 4,150 sq. miles of land, and can support a population of 68.1 million people. The city serves as the new location for the Rokkenjima News Network's main headquarters, where it is visited by tens of thousands of people per day. Vaux-shi has a population of around 153,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Ragnite Power Complex #12. Furude-shi Named in honor of one of Rokkenjima's great families, the Furude family. More specifically, the city was named this as a tribute to their daughter, Rika Furude. Furude-shi contains the highest number of places of worship on Meta, from churches to shrines to temples. People from many different beliefs visit the city to practice their own religion freely and peacefully. Furude-shi has a population of around 150,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Ragnite Power Complex #13. Government The Witch Council serves as Rokkenjima's active government, and runs under the supervision of the Witch Senate. It currently consists of Eva-Beatrice, Saeko Ami, Natsume Maemi, Kasaya Mizuki, Dusk Nocturne, Thorne Nocturne, and Kihara Tomoko. The Council, having absolute authority over the nation, makes the need for multiple political parties irrelevant and as such do not exist in Rokkenjima. Iseya Mari served as the leader of Rokkenjima's Japanese branch during its time on Orbis under the supervision of the Council. Military Rokkenjima's military, known as the Rokkenjima Armed Forces, was brought with it from Digiterra. Satan Jacob serves as the active commander of the Armed Forces, with his trusted generals Lucifer and Alciel below him. General Esdeath Partas would join later on. It is one of few armed forces known to use Magical Warfare, which is by far the most powerful type of warfare. Because of this, the military focuses less on the number of soldiers, and instead on the extent of each soldiers' magical abilities. The military's main branches include the Army, Air Force, and Navy. The Army is in charge of maintaining peace both at home, and oversees. The Air Force is in charge of defending Rokkenjima's skies from foreign threats, and performing regular air raids and bombings during wartime. The Navy is in charge of defending Rokkenjima's waters and coastline from foreign threats, and assisting with the transportation of troops and weapons during wartime. Each branches' military vehicles are produced using magic, and are therefore unmatched when it comes to power and speed. Aurora Bombs Aurora Bombs are Rokkenjima's main weapons of mass destruction. Instead of Uranium, these weapons use a magical resource from the Meta World known as Aurora07151129. As such, Aurora Bombs do not emit any nuclear radiation. The weakest ones yield what would be 140 Mt worth of TNT, and the strongest ones yield what would be 300 Mt worth of TNT. Delta Bombs An experimental weapon of mass destruction used by Rokkenjima. In terms of power, Delta Bombs far surpass that of Aurora Bombs. They make use of a magical resource known as Delta02. Like Aurora Bombs, they do not emit any harmful radiation. Currently, there has only been one known test of the Delta Bomb by Rokkenjima's military. It took place on Saethea, a planet 16 times the mass of Orbis in the outskirts of the Milky Way galaxy, under the supervision of Commander Satan Jacob and the Witch Council. The bomb had completely destroyed the planet in a matter of 13 seconds, and the test was deemed a success. Resources After a thorough search of the Meta World by the Witch Council, hundreds of useful resources were discovered. Some of which include: * Aurora07151129 - used for Aurora Bombs * Delta02 - used for Delta Bombs * Ether - it has the capability of providing clean energy to cities, and may also be used to power military vehicles. The resource has been in use nationwide as of February, 2016. When released into the air, Ether can cause certain objects to float. Taking advantage of this ability, the city of Alcamoth was constructed. Rokkenjima also makes use of resources naturally found on Meta. One such resource is Ragnite. The resource itself has many different uses, from powering cities, fuel, and even medicine. Medical Ragnite is referred to as Ragnaid. Currently, trade of Ragnaid is open to Rokkenjima's close allies. Meta The planet of Meta was created by the Witch Council, following their decision to completely leave Orbis and create their own planet, thus escaping from all the trivial matters plaguing the planet. Meta is roughly the same size as Orbis, and is located the same distance away from the sun. The environment of Meta is also very similar to that of Orbis, having continents and oceans. As the planet was created by the Witch Council, it falls under the protection of Eva-Beatrice's Territory Lord power, and as such is completely manipulable by her. Meta is also under the divine protection of the Witch Senate, with only those invited by either the Council or Senate being able to visit. Rokkenjima soon returned to Orbis, having established the city of Alcamoth (and eventually others) on the chain of islands located between the countries of Sweden and Finland known as the Åland Islands. Citizens of Rokkenjima were allowed to freely visit Orbis should they wish. Foreign countries citizens were permitted to visit included Sweden, Finland, Wintery, and the Quarian Empire/Umbrella Corporation. Most information regarding Meta is being withheld by the Witch Council. Currently, all that has been revealed about Meta to the citizens of Orbis is a view of the capital city of Evatrice, and various pictures showing the planet's natural environment, as well as a map of the planet. On October 16, 2016, the sudden decision was made by the Witch Council to leave Orbis and return to Meta once more. Specific reasons were not disclosed to the public, however, many believe it to be a result of the growing number of incompetent and idiotic leaders popping up around Orbis, and the Council's unwillingness to associate with them. Everything that marked Rokkenjima's presence on Orbis returned to Meta, including the artificial Rokkenjima Island. The Witch Council signed ownership of Rokkenjima's previous land over to the Umbrella Corporation as an act of friendship. Foreign leaders in good relations with Rokkenjima, including those of Umbrella, the Meta Board, the Holy Britannian Empire, and Wintery, were granted special permission to visit Meta. On October 30, 2016, the Witch Council authorized a mission to secure the unstable Orbis nation of Japan, and claim it for Rokkenjima. The mission was led by Commander Satan, with the assistance of others including General Alciel, General Lucifer, General Esdeath, and the Jaegers. In a week's time, Japan had been completely secured. The new capital became Kyoto, and eventually Tokyo. Iseya Mari was appointed as the leader of Rokkenjima Japan by the Witch Council. Following Rokkenjima's success in Japan, the Witch Council looked to expand elsewhere on Orbis for the very first time. The goal was to secure and stabilize even more lands of interest, which had been left unstable by various foreign powers. To fulfill that purpose, the Rokkenjima Territory Stabilization Program was created. Through the program, several territories had been successfully secured and stabilized - including the Australian cities of Canberra, Melbourne, Perth, and Sydney, the Australian island of Tasmania, the former Kingdom of Sauville, the American states of Delaware, Maryland, New Jersey, New York, and Pennsylvania, the Chinese city of Hong Kong, and the island of Taiwan. On March 7, 2017, the final decision was made by the Witch Council that Rokkenjima would be withdrawing from Orbis permanently. With its nearly 100,000 Orbis citizens with it, Rokkenjima returned to Meta one final time. Foreign Relations of Rokkenjima During its time on Orbis, Rokkenjima has established few, but close ties with multiple nations. Below is a list of nations that have officially established diplomatic relations with Rokkenjima. Meta Board The Meta Board was Rokkenjima's first ally upon arriving to Orbis. Similar to Rokkenjima, it is a nation run by witches. The two governments have had many conversations with each other, and interact regularly. Former Premier Solaris even visits Rokkenjima during his free time. Due to constant crime and civil unrest in the country, however, Rokkenjima does not allow its citizens to travel to the country. Rokkenjima and the Meta Board form the witch alliance known as Mariage Sorciere. The alliance promotes not only cooperation between witches and nations governed by them, but cooperation between witches and humans as well. The Grand Duchy of Finland The Grand Duchy of Finland was considered by many to be Rokkenjima's closest ally. Since the marriage of Eva-Beatrice and Grand Duchess Sintiya, relations between the two countries had been strong and stable. The two leaders made numerous trips to each other's nations, with public support for their marriage from both countries remaining extremely high. Finland received strong military support from Rokkenjima, and was protected by Mariage Sorciere. Following the disappearance of Grand Duchess Sintiya and the collapse of the government, Finland was divided in half, with the southern half being administered by Rokkenjima, and the northern half being administered by Sweden. The border between the north and south remained open for Finnish citizens to pass through without issue. After a couple months, Sweden had turned over its portion of Finland to Rokkenjima, finally uniting the former country. Upon Rokkenjima's second departure from Orbis, the country was signed over to the Umbrella Corporation, now the Republic of Exodus. Additionally, Rokkenjima was also a member of the International Defense Organization, which has since disbanded. The goal of the Organization was similar to that of Mariage Sorciere, in that it promoted cooperation between witches and humans. Members of the IDO included Rokkenjima, the Meta Board, and Sweden, as well as the first two nations listed below. The Evenstar was also an IDO member, however relations with the country have since been cut. The Holy Britannian Empire The Holy Britannian Empire and Rokkenjima have had complicated relations in the past. Diplomatic relations were never officially established before the formation of the IDO, but the two nations did have a trade agreement in place. Britannia also had its own embassy in Alcamoth. After just a few weeks, however, all ties with Britannia were cut and the embassy was shut down over a dispute between both governments. Eva-Beatrice would eventually apologize personally, and offer them their embassy back, which Britannia accepted. Trade between the two nations wouldn't occur again until the IDO was established. Currently, relations between Britannia and Rokkenjima are fairly strong, mostly due to occasional visits from C.C. who is a witch herself. Upon Rokkenjima's second return to Orbis, an Optional Defense Pact was signed between the two nations, and an open-border policy established. The Quarian Empire The Quarian Empire and Rokkenjima had pretty close ties before the formation of the IDO. The leaders of both nations, Eva-Beatrice and Riza Hawkeye, had been introduced by their shared ally - Solaris of the Meta Board. The two leaders had started speaking regularly after that. Both nations had soon opened up trade with each other and established embassies in one another's capitals. An Optional Defense Pact had even been signed. Upon the IDO's formation, the ODP was deemed no longer necessary for obvious reasons. Relations between Rokkenjima and the Quarian Empire remained close, even after the nation's change in government. The Umbrella Corporation Rokkenjima was the first nation to officially recognize the Umbrella Corporation as the new government of the former Quarian Empire. Public opinion of Umbrella in Rokkenjima remained positive, although approval among citizens was mixed - mostly due to the Corporation's past actions and general shadiness. Rokkenjima was Umbrella's #1 ally during their war against the terrorist group Nod, providing millions of dollars worth of aid, triple the amount of medical Ragnite, as well as military support. Despite the closeness of the two countries, Rokkenjima was one of Umbrella's few allies that didn't permit them to do business in their country. After the disbandment of the IDO, the two nations once again signed an ODP, along with a trade agreement. Upon Rokkenjima's return to Meta, Umbrella was granted all of Rokkenjima's previously owned land. After Rokkenjima's second return to Orbis, the ODP was upgraded to a Mutual Non-Chaining Defense and Optional Aggression Pact. Category:Nations in North America Category:Rokkenjima-Related Pages Category:Roleplay Category:Pages related to Finland